


Angel With A Box

by Krematoryum



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Superwho
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven, Amy ve Rory Castiel'i Amerika'ya uçururlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With A Box

**Author's Note:**

> 2011'de boşkupaya yazdım, sonra bunun sayesinde goldla tffnette tanıştım :)

**Angel With a Box**  
  
  
“Adamı hayatta olduğu başka bir boyuttan çekip çıkardın, Cas. Sana teşekkür etmesine izin ver!”  
“Size zamanda yolculukla teşekkür ettiğini sanıyordum, bu alışveriş de ne-”  
“Castiel, Castiel, benim zaman makinemle gidebildiğim yerlere sen kanatlarını çarparak gidebiliyorsun, sana neden alışık olduğun bir şeyi vereyim?”  
  
Amy, normal alışveriş hâkkında tek bir fikri olmayan meleğe bakarak kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Ağlayan melekler bile daha çabuk kabul ederdi. TARDIS'in yapısındaki insanlar parayla pek sorun yaşama-öyle bakma Rory, biz yeni evli sayılırız!”   
Doktor kontrol panelindeki bir kolu indirdiğinde makine sallandı, Castiel konuşmak için o gürültülü anı seçti.  
  
“Ama River'i hatırlamıyor.. Teşekkür edilmek içi-”  
“Çünkü kızımın o boyutta kurtarılmaya ihtiyacı yoktu. Cas, evreni kurtardın, teşekkürü hakediyorsun. Alışveriş fikri olmasaydı sana teşekkür etmenin çok güzel bir yolunu-”  
Rory oradan “hey!”lerken sırf eşine takılmak için öpenagraf günlerini hatırlatmış Amy meleğe baktı ve gülümsedi. “Hadi, teşekkürümüzü kabul et, endişelenmen için Hiçbir sebep yok.”  
  
“Dünya.”diye mırıldandı Castiel. Arkalarındaki kapıdan içeri giren doktor cıvıldadı  
“A-haa, hiçbir zaman kurtulamadığım endişeyi benimle paylaşan biri.”Sonra biraz ciddileşerek sordu. “Neden 'Dünya' Castiel?”  
  
Castiel başını iki yana salladı. “Çok da önemi yok. Bazı eski hatıralarım dünyada. 2015'e gidiyoruz, değil mi?”  
  
Amy ve Rory Castiel'in gitmeye karar vermiş olmasıyla birbirlerine bakıp gülümsediler.  
Doktar gülümsedi. “2015, Amerika.” sonra konsola ilerlerken Castiel derin bir nefes aldı.  
  
***  
  
“Doktor, doktor! Bunun için değil mi, tanrım, nasıl her festivale konabiliyorsun?”   
Doktor bir eliyle cekedinin düğmesini tutarken yan gözle, dalgınca kalabalığı izleyen meleğe baktı. Sonra kızıla dönerek 'festum lucis' diye mırıldandı. “Işık festivali anlamına geliyor. Halk kutlamaya alışmış gibi ama bilgime göre başlangıç tarihi-”  
“2011. Kıyametten kurtuluşu kutluyorlar. Onlar bunları bilmiyor.”  
“Neden başladığını bilmiyorlar mı?Dört yıl pek uzun değil, neden bilmiyorlar?”  
Melek Rory'e döndü ve sakin bir sesle:  
“Çünkü bütün bu kutlamalar ben başlattığım içindi.”  
  
Hepsi meleğe bakarken Castiel'in yüzü beyazlamış, kalabalığı geçerek alışveriş merkezine yürümeye başladı.  
  
***   
  
“Amy ve Rory bebek River'in bir sonraki gelişi için birşeyler almaya gittiler.”   
Castiel başını sallarken başka bir CD seçerek kulaklıkları taktı. Taktığı gibi dehşetle geri çıkardı ve döndüğünde Doktorun gülümseyerek onu izlediğini gördü.   
  
“Evrendeki en büyük bulmacalardan biri olduğunu düşünüyorum, biliyor musun.”   
Melek yine başını salladı ve “Çoğu varlık böyle düşünür. Zaman Lordları ile tanışmaya pek fırsatım olmadı.”  
“Benden başka.”  
“Senden başka.”  
  
Sonra Doktor, cıvıl cıvıl görünümünde bir CD'yi seçip kulaklığı kafasına geçirdi, iki saniye geçmeden yüzünü buruşturarak kulaklıktan kurtulduğunda Castiel gülümsedi.  
  
***   
  
“Hiç mi?”  
“Hiç.”  
“Pasta da mı yok?”  
Castiel Doktora sessizce baktı. “Bir meleğe doğum günü bulmaktan daha önemli şeyler vardı. Kıyameti durdurmak gibi.”   
Doktor raflardan 'konfeti' denen bir şeyi çekip sepete attı ve sordu: “Kıyameti durdurduktan sonra da işiniz var mıydı?”  
“Evet. Beni durdurmak.”   
  
Doktorun eli raflara uzanırken dondu, sonra şapkaları çekti. “Seni çok iyi anladığımı söylersem inanır mısın?”  
Melek, mavi gözleri dürüst, mırıldandı. “Evet.”   
  
  
***   
  
“Amy, pastaya kimseyi dokundurtma, bana bile!” Amy çikolata örgülü baton pastayı koruma görevini kendine o anda borç bilerek doktorun eline vurdu. Rory sordu:  
“Cas nerede?”  
“Depoya inen bir iblis görmüş, geliyor.”  
“Uzaylıları özleyen var mı?”  
  
Eller kalkarken bir an sonra Amy sordu. “Kaybolmaz, değil mi? Alışveriş merkezi yeterince büyük.”  
“Eblette kaybolmaz, o bir melek, her ne kadar alışverişle arası olmasa da..”Rory'nin sesi sona doğru kendinden daha az emin çıkmaya başlammıştı. Üçü sessizce birbirlerine baktıktan sonra Doktor ayağa kalktı. “Geliyorum.”   
  
Sonra Rory ve Amy'i Amerikan yapımı pastayla baş başa bıraktı.  
  
***   
  
İblisi 'arındırmış', reyonları geçerek kafeteryayı bulmaya çalışan Castiel tanıdık sesle dondu.  
  
“Şimdiye kadar bulmamız gerekirdi, yanlış bilgi olmadığına emin misin Sam?”  
“Hayır, kesinlikle birkaç tane kaçak olduğuna dair doğrulama aldım-Dean, şu anda bir şeyler yemenin zamanı değil, daha onların parasını ödemedik-”  
“Banknot olduğu sürece güvendeler, ister misin?”  
“Dean, iblis.”  
  
Castiel, bulunduğu reyona giriveren iki kardeşe baktı. Dean Sam'e bildiğini söyledi, sonra Sam'in dank diye durmasıyla başını kaldırdı. Orada duran, aynı kalmış meleği gördüğünde olduğu yerde kalıverdi.   
  
Meleğin kalbi güm güm atarken Dean fısıldadı. “Cas?”   
  
Adını duyan Castiel, döndü ve tüm gücüyle koşmaya başladı.   
Avcıların ona seslenerek peşinden koştuklarını duyuyordu. Kanatlarını her zaman kullanamamasından ilk defa o zaman gerçekten nefret etti.  
  
  
***   
  
Doktor köşeyi dönerken çok hızlı bir Castielle çarpıştığında hayret-acı içinde bir ses çıkararak geriye düştü. Üstüne düşen meleğin kollarını tutarken sordu: “Ne oldu? İblis mi?”  
  
Castiel'in gözlerinde saf panikle başını iki yana sallamasıyla kaşlarını çattı, sonra bir sonraki raftan “Cas, bekle!” diye seslenenleri duyduğunda meleğe baktı. “Gitmemiz mi gerekiyor?”Meleği ilk defa bu kadar çaresiz görüyordu, ve bundan hiç hoşlanmıyordu. Meleğin başını sallaması onu kolundan kaldırıp beraber koşmaları için yetmişti.  
  
İki dakika sonra kafeteryaya daldıklarında Amy ve Rory onların 'koştuklarını' görür görmez ayaklandılar. Doktor onlara açıklamaya gerek duymazken seslendi. “Baton pastayı da alın!”   
Amy elbette alacağını söylerken Rory hesabı ödemeye gitti. Castiel kapıyı izlerken iki avcı da etraflarına bakınarak kafeteryaya adım attıklarında doktorun yanında, mırıldandı. “Geldiler.”   
  
Amy Doktorum ve meleğin baktığı yere, sonra meleğe baktı ve anladığında “Siz gidin.”dedi. “TARDIS'in orada bizi bekleyin. Castiel,”  
melek gözlerini kırpıştırarak Amy'e döndüğünde kızıl gülümseyerek konuştu:  
  
“Doğum günün kutlu olsun.”  
  
***   
  
Pasta yenmiş, konsol diskoteğe dönüp dansedilmiş, Castiel sonunda doğum günü çocuğu olmuştu, Amy ve Rory saatlerce aşkla dansettikten sonra odalarına gitmişti.   
  
Doktor ve Castiel, konsolun önündeki merdivene sessizce oturmuşlardı. İkisi de kendilerine özgü şeyler düşünüyorken, melek en sonunda konuştu: “Sormayacak mısın?”  
Genç adamın yaşlı gözleri onunkilere döndü. “Seni neden kovaladıklarını mı? Hayır..”  
  
“Benim neden kaçtığımı.”diye düzeltti Castiel. Doktorum alnı kırışırken zaman lordu önüne geri döndü.   
“Sen söylemedikçe, hayır. Sana güveniyorum.”   
“Garip bir adamsın doktor-”  
“Diyor uzaylı bilmeceleriyle uğraşan melek.”  
“Aynı uğraşı paylaşıyoruz.”  
“Kendini çok zeki sanıyorsun, değil mi?”  
“Sanmıyorum, yaratılışımda var-”  
“Mütevazılık da varmış evet.”  
“Mütevazılık anlayışını anlayamıyorum.”  
  
Doktor, meleğin hem zeki, hem masum, hem de gıcık olmasıyla gülerken bir eliyle onun omzunu patpatladı ve kalkarken sordu.   
  
“Eee, doğum günün bitmeden nereye gitmek istiyorsun?”

 


End file.
